Now I know
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A little zax one shot based on the card Zoe brought for max :) hope you enjoy xx (from Zoe's point of view) x


**I decided to write this based on the card Zoe brought for max as I found it completely adorable :) I'm till not over Saturdays episode, especially the Zax scenes :) xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

As my alarm rang out I quickly leant over and turned it off I wanted to catch a glimpse of max. The impulsive, crazy man who is ten years younger than me that I know call my boyfriend. Before he woke up.

It wasn't until that moment I realised I really truly do love him. I pulled the cover from him and it exposed his face and torso.

"Come on you."

"Ugh"

"Do you know what happened a year ago today."

"Err."

"You sent me flowers for the first time."

"Well I stole them."

"That's by the by. And then."

"And then you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"And everything changed."

"Well nearly."

I ran my hand across his chest, and let my hand slip behind his neck, pulling him towards me I kissed him. He pulled me closer making the kiss more passionate. I had to stop it otherwise it would have escalated far too quickly.

"We're not doing the early thing are we."

"Yeah there something I want to get. And I need some air and some other form of exercise. I'll see you there, don't go back to sleep."

As I got off the bed and slipped into my dress I saw the covers get flung back over his body, he never has been one for early starts.

I left the hotel room and walked the short way down the street and entered the little shop I wanted to buy max a card, after all it was a special day it had been the most important year for us both and meeting Max had completely changed my life.

After purchasing the card, it wasn't the best one but it would do. After all it's the thought that counts. As I carried on walking towards the hospital, I heard sirens behind me and then an ambulance pulled in front of me. I quickly opened the door and inside Dixie had a little girl, who was six years old. I climbed on board and she gave me the run down. I needed to act fast, her life was in danger and I was her only chance of survival.

As the ambulance came to a stop outside the ED, cal was on hand to rush the girl into resus. I got out and walked in behind them. Max managed to catch up with my and elbowed my in the shoulder. I turned round and smiled before Tess called him off to take a patient up to maternity. Dixie came rushing into the ED and handed me the card I'd left in the ambulance. And now she new just how long me and max had been going on, but she gave me the glance the one that she wasn't going to tell a soul. I walked towards my office and sat down. I placed the card on the desk and took off the wrapper. Now it was time to tell him just how I felt. All those words I've been to scared to say to his face, would now become words on a page.

I opened the card and picked up a pen, the words began to litter the page. A heart felt message to the love of my life poured from me, everything I'd never had the courage to tell him was now out in the open but only for his eyes to see. I sealed the card and walked to the staffroom, I pushed the card through the gap in his locker.

Left the room and walked around the corner, max entered the staffroom with Robyn. He opened his locker and the card fell out onto the floor. I watched as he bent down and retrieved it. Robyn had been called back to cubicles so max was alone. He peeled the envelope open, and pulled out the card. A smile crept across his face. I took a step back as he glanced towards the window. As much as I wanted to go and hug him I needed to watch this from afar.

He began to read the passage out loud, I began to recite it to myself.

Max,

I know I've never said this too your face, it's not that I didn't want to. My gosh you'd never understand just how much I've wanted to. But I finally realised I truly love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You've made my world turn in directions I never imagined it to. Ever since you brought me flowers my world had been turned upside down, and when I kissed you I didn't even have to think about it, in that moment it felt so right. Like it was our fate. I've never felt as safe and secure with anyone as I feel with you. You have made me reevaluate my life and now I've come to the conclusion that i don't want to spend a moment of it with out you. Max you mean ten world to me and I never want to lose you. Fate brought us together and nothing is ever going to break us apart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you feel the same of the way you look at me is anything to go by.

Never leave me without my life would be nothing.

I love you max. Forever and always.

Zoe xxxxx

Max looked up at the window and saw me. From his expression I knew he'd seem me. I opened the door and his opened his arms and he drew me into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I lifted my head and kissed him. A years worth of feelings flooded from me in a single kiss.

His grip tighten around me, we were meant to be and now we would be.

"Max."

"Zoe."

"I love you and now I want the world to know."

I took a step back and looked into his eyes.

"Max will you marry me."

"Zoe do I even need to answer that. Of course I will."

I threw my arms around his neck and he kissed me.

From the corner of my eye I saw some of the staff crowding in the doorway. A round of applause broke out and we pulled apart.

"Now let me introduce to you all, my beautiful wife to be."

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
